


Cartes Postales

by NotATorontonian (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: Africa, Asia, College, F/M, Home, Postcards, World Travel
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26202766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/NotATorontonian
Summary: Il est pratiquement itinérant. Rarement au même endroit pour longtemps.
Relationships: Casey McDonald/Derek Venturi
Kudos: 7





	Cartes Postales

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [News of His Travels](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23797645) by [NotATorontonian (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/NotATorontonian). 



Il est pratiquement itinérant. Rarement au même endroit pour longtemps.

Juste après avoir obtenu leur diplôme d'études secondaires, Derek, dans toute sa mode Derek, soufflé toutes les offres d'aller à l'université, au lieu d'opter pour voyager dans le monde, pour voir tout ce qu'il y avait à voir. George avait été absolument livide, Nora était brièvement préoccupée par sa santé, mais Casey soupçonnait Abby avait été fier et de soutien, parfois le montrer avec de l'argent.

Donc, sans préavis, il s'en alla au coucher du soleil.

Pendant ce temps, elle est elle-même allée à l'université à Toronto, pour étudier l'anglais. Elle a obtenu son diplôme, avec mention, bien sûr, et se penchait sur les études supérieures en littérature et en journalisme.

Lors de ses voyages, il reconnaît parfois sa famille et ses amis sur ses explorations, ses conclusions, et le cas échéant, ses observations, mais pas plus que Casey elle-même.

Il n'appelle jamais, cependant. Ce n'est pas comme si Derek avait du temps à les faire sur son emploi du temps chargé, ni un accès facile aux lignes téléphoniques que souvent, et il choisit donc de cartes postales. Ils viennent de diverses villes du monde, la plupart viennent d'Afrique et d'Asie.

Elle exécute une petite main sur les écrits ci-joints dans l'espace libre de la carte postale, chaque mot presque gravé dans son esprit. La complexité de sa calligraphie est un peu désordonnée, mais elle est capable de naviguer dans ce qu'il écrit.

Ses lèvres roses font partie, se livrant aux nombreuses cartes postales qu'elle a une fois de plus dispersées le long de la surface de son bureau. Les premiers commencent par « Casey », et les autres commencent par « Cher Casey ».

La brune y voit un développement de personnages.

La fréquence des lettres de Derek augmente de moins en moins, comme avant, elle les obtient une fois par semaine. Elle a de la chance si elle en a un en trois semaines.

« Il est un gars occupé... » Elle se rappelle dans une nuance tranquille, levant les cartes un par un dans ses mains. Ils sont placés en arrière proprement, empilés par date, de retour dans une petite boîte, qui est ensuite poussé sous son lit. Elle soupire - pour ce qui ressemble à la centième fois - et se lève.

Elle est préoccupée, bien sûr. C'est un endroit dangereux dans le monde, et Derek, malgré tous les plus grandissant forcés sur lui avec voyage international, est encore assez téméraire.

D'ailleurs, elle en est venue à apprécier les rappels, et elle lui manque. Elle se manque de Derek.

Ainsi, ces mots de tuyau répéter tous les jours, pour essayer d'apaiser ses préoccupations. C'est comme une routine quotidienne, comme un mantra.

Il est tout simplement occupé. Il a promis qu'il serait de retour. Il n'a te pas oublié.

Le retard dans la communication atteint son apogée de près de cinq ans, et pas une seule fois elle n'a perdu espoir.

Une autre carte postale l'atteint le même jour, et contrairement aux autres, ce qui est griffonné sur l'excite, malgré la façon dont il est court. « _Cher Casey_ », lit-elle à haute voix pour la septième fois de la carte, savourant le contenu :

« _Je t'attendrai quand j'atterrirai à Toronto ce samedi, tôt le matin. Porte 23. S'il te plaît, viens me chercher. J'ai beaucoup à te montrer. Tu m'as manqué. Beaucoup. J'ai hâte de te voir._

 _Derek._ »

Avalant, Casey regarde son calendrier sur son bureau pour vérifier la date. Le vendredi.


End file.
